The Christmas Present
by JessieMTRFan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Wilbur still has no idea what to get Jessica! With the help of his niece, Morgan, Wilbur finally finds something to give to Jessica. Thank you GoobTooSave for letting me use Morgan!


I hope you enjoy this short story! Anyway I would like to point out that you need to read Jessica, Meet Morgan by GoobTooSave to understand some of the things in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Robinsons because Disney owns them. I also do not own Morgan because GoobTooSave owns her. I also have permission to use Morgan in my story. I do own Jessica because she signed a contract.

* * *

**_The Christmas Present_**

December at the Robinsons' is the busiest month ever. Not even birthdays were this busy. During December the whole family starts bringing up the Christmas decorations from the basement and starts decorating. Wreaths on every door, tinsel everywhere, and garland on the stair railings. Every one is always in a good mood. Even Jessica Anderson who's been with the Robinsons for only a few months didn't have a temper. Jessica and her eleven-year-old counter part Morgan Robinson didn't fight at all. Sure they got along but sometimes they would get mad at each other. But ever since the incident that followed the first time they met, they both had a better understanding of each other. Jessica apologized for being mean to Morgan the first time they met, and said that she was moody that day. Wilbur apologized for being mean to his niece that day also because he was frustrated at Jessica's moodiness. Morgan apologized for jumping to conclusions and for everything else she had done, but that was all in the past. The three didn't dare linger in the past. They all decided to keep moving forward and let go of the past. Now it is December and Jessica was working hard on the Robinsons' presents, Morgan was helping decorate, and Wilbur being Wilbur was being lazy. He had already bought everyone their gifts the month before but he still had to figure out what to get Jessica. But he wasn't worrying. He had plenty of time. Or so he thought...

* * *

"Ah! Tomorrow is Christmas and I still haven't gotten Jessica anything!" Wilbur exclaimed to his niece.

"Well, you should've gotten her something when you got everyone else's presents." Morgan stated.

"But I couldn't think of anything!" Wilbur yelled.

"Well you've known her longer than I have. What does she like?" Morgan asked.

"That is just the thing! She likes everything! Art, music, science, automatons, everything!" Wilbur exclaimed ready to tear out his hair.

"Ok, first of all you need to calm down and second go ask you mother. I'm eleven for Pete's sake." Morgan instructed.

"Who in the world is Pete?" Wilbur wondered as he walked out of Morgan's pink room.

* * *

"Mom?" Wilbur called.

"Yes, Wilbur, what is it?" Franny asked her son as she hung a wreath on the music room's door.

"Well…I don't know what to get Jessica for Christmas." Wilbur said in a rush.

"Hmm…That is a hard one. Get her some jewelry." Franny suggested.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Wilbur said skeptically.

"She'll like it. You'll see." Franny said cheerfully.

* * *

Wilbur asked around to see what he should get Jessica and that proved to be a bad idea.

"Get her some pizza." Art suggested.

"Get her a toy train." Billie said.

"No, give her a masterpiece!" Laszlo exclaimed.

"No! Get her some fashionable clothes." Tallulah said.

"Give her whatever you're mother suggested." Cornelius instructed.

"Yeah, your mother is always right." Morgan piped up.

"Ugh…Fine." Wilbur sighed giving in.

* * *

"Hmm…Let's see, Jessica loves ribbons and she's always disappearing so maybe I can make her a necklace!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Morgan stifled a yawn. Her uncle has been trying to figure out what kind of jewelry to get Jessica. She watched Wilbur pace and wondered how Jessica always disappearing had anything to do with necklaces.

"Ok then make her a necklace." Morgan said.

"Hmm…But how?" Wilbur asked thoughtfully.

"Ribbon and a bell, maybe?" Morgan suggested.

"Great idea! Now go and get some ribbon. I'll get the bell." Wilbur instructed.

Morgan rolled her eyes and walked out of Wilbur's room. Then she went to the door next to Wilbur's room and knocked on it.

"Hold on!" Jessica called.

Morgan tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for Jessica to come to the door. Morgan heard shuffling and papers and a few drats from Jessica. Finally the noise stopped and Jessica opened the door.

"Hey Morgan!" Jessica said cheerfully.

"Hi, Jessica, do you have any ribbons?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I do, hold on a minute." Jessica said.

Jessica went to her jewelry box and took out a baby blue ribbon from one of the drawers. Then she returned to the door where Morgan was waiting impatiently.

"Here ya go. It was going to be a choker but I didn't have the time to make in into one." Jessica said.

"Ok, thanks!" Morgan exclaimed.

Jessica closed the door and Morgan heard a mechanical whir coming from inside the room. Then she went back to Wilbur's room and waited for him there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilbur was looking for a bell. He looked everywhere inside and outside the house when he spotted a bell lying at the very bottom of a box. It was perfect! He could tie it to the ribbon and then it would be complete. Wilbur crouched down low and snuck out of the dining room. Then he headed for his room where hopefully Morgan was waiting for him.

Wilbur bursted into his room and saw Morgan sitting in his chair next to the TV. Morgan rolled her eyes has Wilbur walked over to his desk.

"You got the ribbon?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, apparently Jessica was going to make it into a choker anyway so it should be the right size." Morgan said handing over the ribbon.

"Ah…Perfect." Wilbur said.

Morgan rolled her eyes again has Wilbur tied the ribbon to the bell. Then Wilbur held it up to the light. The choker was simple but perfect for Jessica. The bell was in the middle of the ribbon and the ends hung loosely. Then Wilbur put the choker in a small box and wrapped it. Then he hid it in his closet. Tomorrow he would give it to Jessica. Morgan got up from the chair and went to her room, but Wilbur didn't notice he was too busy thinking about the next day.

* * *

The next morning Wilbur woke up bright and early. Dressing quickly he got Jessica's present from its hiding spot. Then he ran down the stairs quietly and put the box underneath the tree where it would be the last present. Then he ran back up to his room and grabbed the other presents. Running back down the stairs he ran into Morgan. The presents fell to the floor.

"Quick! Help me pick them up!" Wilbur whispered urgently.

Any minute now the rest of the family would wake up. Morgan and Wilbur quickly picked up the presents and quietly hurried down the stairs. Hiding the presents underneath the tree they collapsed onto the floor.

"Good morning you two, what are you doing down here so early?" Carl greeted.

"Waiting." Morgan and Wilbur quickly replied.

"Good morning Carl, Morgan, Wilbur." Cornelius greeted cheerfully as he sat down on the couch.

Soon the rest of the family was wide awake and downstairs. Jessica came down last looking like she stayed up late the night before. Sitting down next to Morgan and Wilbur on the floor she sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Morgan whispered.

"After living in this house for a few months I still get lost." Jessica whispered back.

Wilbur stifled a chuckle as Jessica glared at him. Soon everyone was passing out the presents and wrapping paper was everywhere. After the opening up the presents the Robinsons all headed for the dining room. Nobody noticed the small box underneath the tree.

"Wait right there Jessica." Wilbur said before she left.

Wilbur crawled under the tree and brought out the small box. The rest of the family was in the dining room not noticing that two of the teenagers were still in the living room. Wilbur gave the box to Jessica, who unwrapped and opened the box. Jessica gasped as soon as she saw the choker. Wilbur took it out of the box and Jessica turned around. Wilbur tied it on. Jessica turned around and hugged Wilbur. Wilbur blushed and returned the hug.

"I love it." Jessica said as they stopped hugging.

"Let's go to the dining room before they notice." Wilbur said still blushing.

As soon as they reached the dining room Wilbur and Jessica slipped into their chairs unnoticed or so they thought. Cornelius glanced at the two blushing teenagers and chuckled to himself. Nobody else noticed that Wilbur and Jessica were blushing.

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked it!! R&R Please!!!! 


End file.
